


Malkauns, Sita

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [16]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “Open up, Mother, and take me back,” her voice echoes through Ayodhya one last time.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Malkauns, Sita

**Author's Note:**

> Malkauns is a midnight raga, very intense and sombre in character. It is said to have been composed by Parvati to calm Shiva when the Lord was enraged and was not calming down after losing Sati.

Endurance is anything but a sign of weakness, and no one knows that better than Sita.

She cares little about the luxuries of the palace, and remains unperturbed by the hardships of the forest.

Getting kidnapped by the king of the demons does not agitate her, nor do his incessant requests and threats about marriage, because she knows that her rage can burn down an entire city. And her husband will come, in any case.

Rumours questioning her chastity only amuse her slightly, because even the fire certifies that she is chastity personified… and she does not mind staying away from the palace with her two kids if that helps people to keep their mouths shut.

But now, even the daughter of the all-enduring Mother Earth cannot take the humiliation of being challenged to a second Agnipariksha.

Enough is enough.

“Open up, Mother, and take me back,” her voice echoes through Ayodhya one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
